Hiketsu Ōtsutsuki
Hiketsu Ōtsutsuki (大筒木日欠, Ōtsutsuki Hiketsu; literally meaning “Missing Sun”) was the son of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the twin brother of Munako Ōtsutsuki and the younger half-brother of Tenzu. After his brother, Hiketsu was one of the first to have been born with the . Born with these eyes, he deemed his twin to be unworthy of the name “Ōtsutsuki”, and while he despises her, he envied her existence. Eventually, Hiketsu had been disowned by his family after having shown a significant insanity like his , which had led to a severe casualty within the family. He had lost his title and family name - he had lost his twin. Finally, he understood the loss he had made, the emptiness that he felt. He missed the affection of his sister, who, in reality, was his sun. And thus, upon having a child, Hiketsu named him “Hyūga” (日向). It was the first child of the . Background Hamura Ōtsutsuki had been given two sons and a daughter. His eldest son was born roughly a decade before the birth of the twins, Hiketsu and Munako. The twins had more humanity in them than his eldest son, who seemed to have none. While Munako inherited the feelings and emotions of their mother, Hiketsu had inherited the ocular prowess of their father. Being one of the first known humans to have been born with that, Hiketsu deemed Munako unworthy to be in his presence. Furthermore, Hiketsu developed a hate-love relationship for his sister. He despised her existence to the core, for she drew all the attention to herself. Hiketsu was left in the shadow of his sister, who received all the love of their older brother. He despised it. He envied her. He hated her. He was jealous. Oh, so, jealous. Hiketsu murdered his twin sister, which did not go unnoticed by the older brother. He, who had felt the life fade away, had appeared in front of the twins. It was malicious, the look in Hiketsu's eyes. He was entertained by the heartbroken face of Tenzu, who held the limp body of Munako close to him. Enraged by the loss of his younger sister, Tenzu’s marvellous but horrific power released itself. Hiketsu couldn’t move a bone with the tremendous killing instinct his brother shared with him. He could feel the cold slowly embracing him. But the sight of his brother terrified him. It called out to him, the demon that stood before him, still not done with transforming into something deadlier. He knew he would have died there and then, had his father and uncle not interfered with it. But with one stern look of his father, Hiketsu knew that all was over: “Leave. You are no more my child.” He was disowned, on scene. He would never know what happened with his brother – that monster – and his father, because he never saw them again. But what he knew was that he was nothing special. Instead, the sun he had wanted to be was gone forever now. Personality According to what Tenzu has told Hozen: Hiketsu was the complete opposite of his sister. He suffered from mental issues that later had been theorized to have been passed on to him from his grandmother. It started with an innocent superiority complex, once he had realized that he had the ocular prowess that his sister didn’t possess. He had deemed her worthless, trash in the family, someone who disgraced the name of the “Ōtsutsuki” family. To make matters worse, he failed to connect with his older brother, who he looked up to… who he wanted to learn from. But Tenzu saw no desire to interact overly intimate with the bully, and instead loved their younger sister more. She was ‘unique’ among the family, and while they weren’t full blood siblings, he felt the need to be near her. This intensified the complex of Hiketsu, which became a sister-complex. He denied that at all costs. After all, he envied that he had to share his sister, to have to see her laughing every day with someone else. He hated her to the core of his heart. And in the end, he had become a martyr. If he couldn’t take her away from everyone with simple actions, he would literally take her away from this world. Appearance Similar to his father, Hiketsu was a tall man who inherited the featureless white eyes and ‘snowy’ white hair. It surely was a common trait among the siblings. To a degree, he was a slender man with particularly strong fists. His spiky hair is a mess on top of his head, which ends at his shoulder blade. He wore a light, full-length kimono decorated with simple symbols that were darker coloured. Ironically, the main print would eventually return on the abhorred appearance of the transformed Tenzu. According to Tenzu, Hiketsu often displayed a malicious expression when his insanity played up. As such, he showed a demonic expression to him after he brutally murdered their sister in cold blood. Yet, similar to himself, Hiketsu’s eyes were void of any kind of emotion, which attributed to his insane expressions. Abilities As one of the children of Hamura, Hiketsu inherited a significant powerful chakra, and unlike his twin sister, he was born with the Byakugan. Assuming that he had the life source of his father, Hiketsu lived a rather long live after being disowned. Using this to his advantage, Hiketsu would have taught his children, grandchildren and late-grandchildren about their ocular prowess and what it means to be a . Byakugan As the ancestor of the Hyūga Clan, Hiketsu wielded the Byakugan and had access to the standard abilities of the dōjutsu such as: a near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system.